particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Xzarin Catholic Party
The Xzarin Catholic Party is a party founded and actively run in the People's Republic of Solentia. It was founded by the honorable Father George Bailen, a Vicar and Xzarin Consulate Elective now serving as the party's Majority Leader. The Xzarin Catholic Party is a mainstream center-left party that is inveloped by a religious spectrum. The XCP is an unusual party in regards to religion, as is the entire church. Currently, the XCP is inactive and was succeeded by the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, which has been succeeded by the currently active Federal Independent Party. However, rumors of the XCP returning are increasingly common. The church remains an essential player in Solentian relgion and faith, accounting for 75% of the nation's citizens calling themselves "Xzarinian Catholics". Foundations The Xzarin Catholic Party was founded and based upon the existing and most recently prominent religious faction most known as Xzarin Catholicism. The XCP was also founded by the clergy of the Xzarin Catholic Church and part of the churchbody members that wished to see new representation and ideologies in Solentian government. Xzarin Catholic Church & Party The Xzarin Catholic Church was founded in 2384, as a minority religion in the nation of Solentia. It was founded by then youthful Father George Bartholomew Bailen, who wished to see a more sensical and progressive wing of Terran Catholicism. Father Bailen also had key disagreements on grounds of Catholic Church dogma, essentially in areas that made no sense to proportional reality. Church Major Hierarchy The Xzarin Catholic Church is divided into a rank-and-file system balanced on specific duties. Order of most power to least is from top to bottom. The current XCP clergy members hold the respective seat they are listed by. Supreme Archbishop George Bailen Episcopal Vicar Thomas Genchyki Consulate Elective Nethir Hevak Consulate Monsignor Dean DeFierra Consulate Cardinal Lorenzo Banton First Consulate Jerrard Quithryn After the Major Hierarchy, the collective positions follow in rank. Xzarin Consulate Magisterium Auxiliary Bishops Diocesan Bishops Presbyterate Church Supreme Archbishops Interestingly enough, the Xzarin Church Supreme Archbishop is not an appointed position nor is it granted by the Xzarin Consulate Magisterium. It is elected by all certified and fully initiated members of the Xzarin Catholic Church. Supreme Archbishops hold 5 year terms before they are reelected once again. Traditionally, the left wing side of the church and the near nonexistant right wing side of the church nominate candidates for the position and then run them. As of current times, five liberals have held the seat and one center-left. Party Supreme Archbishops In the General Election of 2401, Father George Bailen ran against the opposition. Soundly winning with upper 59% of the vote in the First Round, the former Majority Leader took the seat in December 2401. He has picked his cabinet to reflect partisanship and will continue to run on previous platforms. Party Majority Leaders The Majority Leader of the Xzarin Catholic Party is in charge of various legislative planning and coordinating. Also, the Majority Leader is entrusted with cooperation and negotiations as well as party loyalties. There is no active Majority Leader since the party is in the Premier Minority. Party Minority Leaders The Minority Leader is the Majority Leader in times of lesser quantity. The powers are relatively the same except there is less leeway to work with in the legislature. Currently, Dennis Kucik is the Minority Leader for the Xzarin Catholic Party in the legislature. Party Rankings The Xzarin Catholic Party shifted from a mass majority to a comfortable Premier Minority. It currently hesitantly includes itself in the Party Interaction Organization Coalition, though has expressed future actions directing extreme neutrality. Church & Party Political Views The Xzarin Catholic Church and the Xzarin Catholic Party have been run together with excellent relations. The XCP made the Church inclusive of the government through several legislations after the party swept a majority in the legislature. Church Spiritual Views The Xzarin Catholic Church has a variety of mainstream liberal and progressive views. The church has championed this platform of ideals since its beginning, gaining it popularity among many disenchanted Terran Catholics and youth. Meaning of "Xzarin" According to the Xzarin Catholic Bible, Xzarin does not translate to anything as a language. However, there is an essential meaning behind the name. Xzarin means "Spirtual", though it means more than "Spiritual Catholic". The entire faith of Xzarin Catholicism is based off of spiritual sensuality. Central Tennent As the name Xzarin means "spiritual", the religion is based off of this teaching. Self-spirituality with God is the most important and essential belief of the Xzarin Catholic Church. This does not mean prayer, but simply stated as being the true exemplar of a life of actions. It is a society based off of being who you are and improving on difficulties in your life. Most importantly, the faith teaches the necessary qualities of spirituality through character. Living as a good person, not saintly, but as a man or woman of common sense and worldy proportionality is a quality of all that the faith is centered around. Common sense is a pivotal concept of the Xzarin Catholic Church. The faith teaches that "Preforming actions that comply with the quality of common sense is living to a supreme standard of spirituality. Spirituality is the essence of understanding and common sense. The natural quality of humans to know what is integrally right and wrong is a natural gift to all of those who are created without any deformations of any kinds. Those born deformed that may not conceive this natural quality are an entity of life that constitute as representatives of flaws within a world of un-perfectness. However, these peoples less fortunate are nothing to be ashamed of and are certainly no lower or lesser. All are equal no matter what differences. Because they are mentally different due to their loss of common sense which equates to the sole meaning of self-spirituality, they with-hold a different realm of thought. It is the duty of those who understand these differences to ensure proper treatment and service to these peoples." This tennent of Xzarin Catholicism is extremely important. Those who are of the faith believe that common sense, a sense of what is naturally right and wrong, is in some terms the most proper way to live a life. While there are other factors and observations, this is the most important part of the faith. Belief of a Supreme Entity The Xzarin Catholic Church believes in a different ideology basis dealing with a supreme entity. Xzarin Catholics teach and believe that there is one God, but believe that there are sub-entities underneath the celestial power of God. "God" is the most powerful singular entity in existence. Xzarinians believe that God is the creater of the universe, however they believe that he had assistance in this action. God, while being the most powerful being, wasn't the only entity in existence in the beginning. These other entities underneath God worked in a combined effort to create the existing materialistic and un-earthly worlds. The materialistic harnessed by humans and un-earthly by other worldy spirits. Xzarin faith teaches that God harbors power unknown to mankind. Though his power is great, the celestial entities underneath God can be equally as mighty when combined together. This is commonly referred to by Xzarinians that believe anything can be accomplished when the odds are strongly against an individual or group and that unification can overcome the greatest of challenges. Xzarin Catholicism teaches that the Divine Corporeal and Spiritual Entities form together an all powerful being known as God. Church Political Views The Xzarin Catholic Church has held extremely progressive and liberal views since its founding in 2354. The Xzarin Catholic Church publically releases a generalized viewpoint document in regards to all political spectrums. The document for 2403 listed the following: Pro Civil Rights Pro Environment Pro Internationalism Pro Federal Government Pro Gregorian Socialism Pro Pacifism Pro Choice Anti Seperation of Church & State While these views are extremely liberal (with exception for Anti Seperation of Church and State), the Xzarin Catholic Church has started to drift increasingly right. Many state that the election of new Supreme Archbishop Vedrin Levish, who's policies are center-left, have drawn the Church and party towards more capitalist-conservative views. Category:Political parties in Solentia